Offene Fragen
Seit Beginn der Serie Lost, gibt es eine Menge offener Fragen. Einige wurden im Laufe der Zeit beantwortet, dennoch bleiben viele Fragen offen. In diesem Artikel gibt es eine Auflistung aller bisher unbeantworteten Fragen. Staffel 1 1.01 Gestrandet, Teil 1 * Warum wacht Jack ein ganzes Stück von der Absturzstelle entfernt auf? * Wie kommt der weiße Tennisschuh in den Baum? Wieso trägt Christian zwei weiße Tennisschuhe, wenn einer im Baum hängt? * Warum hat das Monster den Piloten getötet? * In keiner Episode kommt eine Freundin von Kate vor, die Beth heißt, und es scheint auch nicht so, dass Kate der Typ ist, der Freundinnen hat, mit denen sie über Bands quatscht. Wieso also erzählt sie Charlie, dass ihre Freundin ausflippen würde, wenn sie hier wäre? 1.02 Gestrandet, Teil 2 * Boone stellt nach der Begegnung mit dem Eisbär die Frage in die Runde, ob das das Ding war, das den Piloten getötet hat. Charlie antwortet ihm, dass der Eisbär nur eine "klitze-klitzekleine Version des Monsters" sei. Als Boone kurz zuvor am Strand danach fragte, ob das Cockpit gefunden wurde und ob es Überlebende gab, tauschten die Beteiligten wissende Blicke, schwiegen aber. Es ist möglicherweise nur ein Drehbuchfehler, aber da er hier nicht aufgeführt ist, lautet die Frage: Woher wusste Boone später davon? * Laut Sawyer wurde Sayid "beim Check-In rausgezogen". Sayid widerspricht nicht. Wir erfahren später, warum Sayid an Bord des Fluges 815 kam, aber wir sahen nie eine Sequenz, in der er das Flugzeug bestieg und auch nicht, ob er "rausgezogen" wurde und wenn ja, warum und von wem. 1.04 Wildschweinjagd * Warum kann Locke wieder gehen? * Warum hat ihn das Monster verschont? * Was hat Locke gesehen, als er auf das Monster traf? 1.05 Das weiße Kaninchen * Wo ist Christian Shephards Leiche? * Was hat Locke gesehen, das so "wundervoll" ist? 1.09 Einzelhaft * Was ist die Krankheit? 1.10 Volkszählung * Welche Rolle spielt der Hellseher? **Wieso bestand er darauf, dass Claire das Kind selbst großziehen müsste und änderte dann seine Meinung? **Wieso bestand der Hellseher darauf, dass Claire mit Flug 815 fliegt? ***Wusste er, dass das Flugzeug auf der Insel abstürzen würde? * Steckt noch etwas anderes hinter der Meinungsänderung von Thomas über das Kind? 1.11 Fährtensucher *Hurley sagt, dass Ethan nicht im Flugzeug war, weil er sein Name nicht auf der Passagierliste steht. Wieso wird Sawyer nicht verdächtigt, der sich niemandem mit dem Namen vorgestellt hat, der auf der Passagierliste steht (James Ford)? Wie kennt Locke später in Sawyers richtigen Namen von der Passagierliste, wenn es keine Verbindung zwischen den Namen James Ford und Sawyer gibt? 1.12 Der silberne Koffer * Was haben die Texte von "La Mer" auf den Notizen zu bedeuten? 1.14 Eisbär * In welcher Hinsicht ist Walt "besonders"? * Was für eine Blutkrankheit hatte Susan und warum gab es erst eine Woche vor ihrem Tod Symptome? 1.16 Outlaws * Was war der Tampa Job? 1.18 Verfluchte Zahlen * Was ist die Geschichte und die Bedeutung der Zahlen? 1.19 Deus Ex Machina * Warum hat die Insel Lockes Fähigkeit zu gehen temporär wieder rückgängig gemacht? * War Boones Tod "Zufall" oder "Schicksal"? 1.22 Rastlos * Wer hat Kate den Brief geschrieben, in dem steht, dass ihre Mutter mit Krebs im Krankenhaus liegt? * Woher weiß Walt von der Luke, die Locke öffnen will? Warum warnt er ihn, sie nicht zu öffnen? 1.23 Exodus, Teil 1 * Warum bezeichnet Rousseau das Monster als "Sicherheitssystem"? 1.25 Exodus, Teil 3 * Warum wollen die Anderen Walt? * Woher wussten sie von dem Floß beziehungsweise, dass Walt sich darauf befindet? * Warum hat das Monster Locke angegriffen, obwohl es ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in Ruhe gelassen hat? * Wo wollte es Locke hinziehen? Staffel 2 2.01 Glaube und Wissenschaft * Ist Shannon wirklich Walt begegnet oder war es nur eine Vision? ** Wenn es wirklicht Walt war, wie konnte er so schnell nach seiner Entführung zu Shannon gelangen? ** Wenn es sich um eine Vision handelt, war sie von der gleichen Art wie Jacks Visionen von Christian Shephard? * Wieso ist Sarah wieder regeneriert? 2.03 Orientierung * Wie hat Dr. Marvin Candle seinen Arm verloren? * Was wurde in der Station erforscht? * Wo sind die anderen Stationen und was befindet sich darin? 2.07 Die anderen 48 Tage * Warum saß Bernard festgeschnallt auf einem Platz im Heckteil, während Rose behauptet, dass er sich beim Absturz auf der Toilette befand? * Wem gehört das Glasauge, das in der Pfeil-Station gefunden wird? 2.09 Was Kate getan hat * War das Pferd eine Manifestation des Monsters? * Warum war sich Sam Austen sicher, dass Kate Wayne Janssen umbringen würde, wenn sie herausfindet, dass er ihr leiblicher Vater ist? * Kommuniziert Michael wirklich mit Walt? * Warum wurde der Teil des Orientierungsfilms herausgeschnitten und dann in der Pfeil-Station versteckt aufbewahrt? 2.10 Psalm 23 * Warum wird Eko nicht vom Monster angegriffen? * Warum ist die Beechcraft über den Pazifik geflogen? * Wie konnte der Bildschirminhalt so schnell verschwinden, als Jack hereinkam? 2.12 Feuer und Wasser * Was baut Sayid im Dschungel? * Besteht noch eine andere Gefahr für Aaron? 2.13 Langer Atem * Von woher oder aus welcher Zeit stammt das Signal des Radiosenders WXR? 2.14 Einer von Ihnen * Was machte "Henry" bzw. wohin ging er, als er in eine von Rousseaus Fallen geriet? * Warum erkannte Rousseau Ben nicht wieder? 2.15 Mutterschutz * Warum wollen die Anderen Claires Baby? * Warum will Eko unbedingt bei dem Gefangenen beichten? 2.17 Verriegelt * Was hat den Verriegelungsvorgang ausgelöst? * Was hat "Henry Gale" wirklich im Computerraum gemacht? * Was ist die Geschichte des echten Henry Gale? ** Wer hat ihn begraben? * Von wem und warum wurde die Karte auf der Brandschutztür gezeichnet? ** Warum ist sie so versteckt und nur während der Verriegelung sichtbar? ** Was haben die Anmerkungen darauf zu bedeuten? 2.18 Dave * Weshalb ist Libby in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa? * Woher weiß "Henry", was passiert, wenn man die Taste nicht drückt? * Warum bekommt Hurley Visionen von Dave? ** Sind diese Visionen eine Erscheinung der Insel oder des Monsters oder ist es nur ein Rückfall von Hurleys psychischen Problemen? 2.19 S.O.S. * Wie wurden Locke und Rose von der Insel geheilt? 2.21 ? (Fragezeichen) * Von wem stammt die Zigarette in der Perlen-Station? * Warum verwendet Pierre Chang in den Orientierungsvideos Pseudonyme? * Von wo aus wird die Perlen-Station überwacht? 2.23 Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 1 * Was hat die vierzehige Statue zu bedeuten? * Warum wurde Desmond vom British Army Royal Scots Regiment unehrenhaft entlassen? * Wieso hat Radzinsky das Orientierungsvideo editiert? * Wieso soll Desmond das Video unbedingt wieder hinter das Buch stellen? 2.24 Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 * Warum werden die Kartuschen der Rohrpost aus der Perlen-Station mitten im Dschungel weggeworfen? * Wieso kann man die Insel nur auf dem Kurs von 325° verlassen? * Wieso kann man nicht mehr auf die Insel zurückkehren, wenn man sie einmal verlassen hat? * Was meint "Henry" damit, als er sagt, dass die Anderen "die Guten" sind? * Was meint "Henry" damit, als er sagt, dass die Anderen "mehr bekommen haben, als sie je erwartet hätten, als Walt sich ihnen anschloss"? * Warum ist es nicht so schlimm, dass die Tarnung der Anderen aufgeflogen ist, obwohl sie sich so aufwändig getarnt haben? * Warum färbte sich der Himmel lila? * Woher wusste Penelope, dass sie nach einer elektromagnetischen Anomalie suchen muss? * Wo befindet sich die Abhörstation? * Wurden die Türen von den Anderen zur Ablenkung installiert oder befindet sich dahinter eine ehemalige versiegelte DHARMA Station? Staffel 3 3.01 Die zwei Städte * Was für Tiere wurden in der Hydra-Station gehalten? * Woher hat Juliet die Dokumente über Jack? * War Christians Stimme aus der Sprechanlage nur eine Einbildung von Jack? * Warum hat Sawyer keine Einstichwunde am Arm? * Wofür wurden die Blutproben entnommen? * Was bedeutet das DHARMA Logo auf der Wasserflasche? 3.03 Der Auftrag * Wer sind die Skelette in der Eisbärenhöhle? * Woher stammt der Spielzeugtruck in der Höhle? * Ist die Höhle ein Teil des Tunnelsystems, das auf der Karte der Brandschutztür zu sehen ist? * Wie sind Locke und Eko der Implosion entkommen? * Warum war Locke zeitweise stumm? * Was ist mit Desmonds Kleidung passiert? 3.05 Der Preis des Lebens *Warum hat das Monster Mr. Eko getötet? Warum hat es ihn nicht schon bei der ersten Begegnung in getötet? *Was ist das Wesen von Ekos Vision als Yemi? *Was hat Eko gemeint, als er sagte: „Ihr seid die nächsten“? *Was ist mit Yemis Körper passiert? 3.06 Ja, ich will * Wer ist auf Jacobs Liste? ** Warum ist Jack nicht auf der Liste? 3.07 Nicht in Portland * Aus welchem Grund entspricht die Gebärmutter einer 26-jährigen Inselbewohnerin der einer 70-jährigen? War das Ganze nur eine Lüge? * War der Busunfall wirklich nur ein Zufall? Falls nicht, wie konnte dieser Unfall arrangiert werden? 3.08 Erinnerungsfetzen * Warum kann Desmond die Zukunft voraussehen? * Warum hat Desmond Visionen, nachdem er das Sicherungssystem benutzt hat? * Hat Desmond eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit gemacht oder handelte es sich nur um einen Traum? * Hat das Drehen des Schlüssels Desmond in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen und so das Raumzeitkontinuum verändert? * Woher kennt Ms. Hawking die Zukunft? * Hat Ms. Hawking Recht mit ihrer Ansicht über die Kurskorrektur des Universums? * Ist Charlies Schicksal unausweichlich? * Warum wird das Drücken der Taste als "das einzig wirklich Große" bezeichnet, das Desmond jemals machen wird? 3.09 Fremd in fremdem Land * Wie und warum wurden Cindy Chandler und die anderen Entführungsopfer von den Anderen "konvertiert"? ** Was sollen sie "beobachten"? ** Was ist an der Natur der Anderen so schwer zu erklären? * Was bedeutet Juliets Zeichen? ** Tragen noch weitere Andere dieses Zeichen? * Hat Achara wirklich eine "Gabe" oder ist es nur ein Verkaufstrick? 3.10 Tricia Tanaka ist tot * Was hat Hurleys Vater in den letzten 17 Jahren gemacht? * Warum verlässt er die Familie? 3.11 Die Flamme * Was ist die Bedeutung des Dokuments in der Schreibmaschine? * Warum wird der manuelle Zugriff in der Station hinter einem Schachcomputer versteckt? * Wer waren die vorherigen Bewohner der DHARMA Initiative? * Warum konnte Sayid das Notsignal in nicht übersetzen, obwohl er eine Zeit lang in Frankreich gelebt hat? 3.12 Luftpost * Wie kann es sein, dass Danielle in all den Jahren noch nie auf den Zaun gestoßen ist? * Warum soll Locke nicht auf der Liste stehen? * Welche Fehler hat Kate? 3.13 Der Mann aus Tallahassee * Kann Desmonds Yacht (z.B.) die Insel nicht verlassen? Wieso konnten Michael und Walt ohne das U-Boot die Insel angeblich verlassen? * Hat Locke mit den Polzeibeamten nochmal über Peter Talbot und seinen Vater gesprochen? * Warum hat er Peter Talbot nicht direkt die Wahrheit über seinen Vater erzählt? * Warum war Locke nass, nachdem er das U-Boot in die Luft gesprengt hat? Hat er alle irgendwie getäuscht? * Was ist die "magische Kiste"? * Hat Locke Recht damit, dass Ben nicht schnell kuriert beziehungsweise überhaupt erst krank geworden ist, weil die Anderen nicht im Sinne der Insel leben? 3.15 Allein * Woher weiß Juliet, dass es anfangen würde zu regnen? * Wieso kommt das Monster in 3 einzelnen Segmenten aus dem Dschungel? * Was bewirkt das Licht, mit dem das Monster Kate und Juliet beleuchtet? * Warum kann das Monster den Sonarzaun nicht passieren? ** Kann es auch nicht über den Zaun herüber? * Woher weiß Juliet, dass der Sonarzaun deaktiviert ist? * Sagt Juliet die Wahrheit, als sie behauptet, sie wüsste nicht, was das Monster ist? 3.16 Eine von uns * Was für ein Implantat wurde Claire eingesetzt? * Hat es noch andere Funktionen? * Haben noch andere Inselbewohner ein Implantat? * Sagt Ben die Wahrheit über Rachels Krankheitsverlauf? Hat Jacob den Krebs wirklich geheilt oder ist er gar nicht zurückgekommen? * Wie kann Jacob ihren Krebs heilen? * Hat Rachel versucht, mit Juliet Kontakt aufzunehmen? * Wann haben die Schwangerschaftsprobleme auf der Insel begonnen? * Haben diese Probleme etwas mit den Bildern zu tun, die Juliet bei ihrem Besuch bei Mittelos Bioscience gezeigt werden? * Haben die Inselkräfte etwas mit dem Problem zu tun? * Warum bekommt Ben auf der Insel Krebs, wenn doch nach seiner Aussage niemand auf der Insel Krebs bekommt? * Auf was für ein Ereignis in Basra spielt Juliet an und wie steht Sayid damit genau in Verbindung? * Wo befindet sich die Monitorwand der Flammen-Station, als Locke, Sayid und Kate dort sind? * Woher bekommt Mikhail die ganzen Informationen über die Passagiere von Flug 815? 3.17 Catch-22 * Wie steht Bruder Campbell mit Ms. Hawking in Verbindung? ** Hat er wie Ms. Hawking Desmonds Schicksal beeinflusst und dafür gesorgt, dass er Penelope kennenlernt? * Warum ist Naomi auf die Insel gekommen? * Warum hat sie ein Foto von Desmond und Penelope dabei? * Weshalb ist ihr Helikopter abgestürzt? * Hat Desmond die Zukunft verändert, als er sich dazu entschlossen hat, Charlie zu retten? 3.18 Tag der Empfängnis * Warum ist der Raum in der Stab-Station versteckt? * Welche Ausrüstung liefert Mr. Paik an die Hanso Foundation? 3.19 Im Loch * Zu was für einer Konstruktion gehört die Säule, an die Anthony Cooper gefesselt wird? 3.20 Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang * Warum konnte Ben nicht hören, was Jacob zu Locke gesagt hat? **War der Sprecher wirklich Jacob? * Wieso ist Jacob gegen Technologie? * Wie kontaktiert Jacob Ben? * Warum vertraut Jacob angeblich nur Ben? * Was ist die rote Flüssigkeit in den Gläsern? * Warum ist das Feuer so schnell wieder ausgegangen? * Wieso ist die Öllampe wieder intakt, als er die Hütte verlässt? * Warum hat die Erde gebebt, als die Feinde angegriffen waren, während Ben in der Schulklasse saß? * Wo ist der Vulkan, den Olivia erwähnt, und wann ist er ausgebrochen? * Was hat es mit dem Erscheinen von Bens toter Mutter auf sich? * Was ist mit Annie passiert? * Wie genau wurde die Säuberung durchgeführt? * Wer hat die Säuberung eingeleitet? * Aus welchem Grund haben die Anderen ide komplette DHARMA Initiative ausgelöscht? * Warum liegen im Massengrab auch Skelette mit Einschusslöchern? * Wusste die DHARMA Initiative von den Ureinwohnern, bevor sie auf die Insel gezogen sind? * Wie hat der Konflikt zwischen der DHARMA Initiative und den Ureinwohnern begonnen? * Warum behandelt Ben die Leiche von Horace Goodspeed so besonders? * Wann haben die Schwangerschaftsprobleme auf der Insel begonnen? * Warum war der Zaun auf einer "nicht-tödlichen-Stufe"? 3.21 Greatest Hits * Warum hat Charlie in behauptet, dass er nicht schwimmen kann? * Was macht Nadia in Covent Garden? * Warum hat Ben gesagt, dass die Spiegel-Station geflutet ist? * Wer sind die beiden Frauen, die darin leben? 3.22 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1 * Welchen Auftrag sollten Bonnie und Greta in Kanada ausführen? * Von wem ist Sarah schwanger? * Warum sieht Locke Walt? * Von welcher Aufgabe spricht Walt? * Was weiß Ben über Naomis Leute und woher weiß er es? 3.23 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2 * Wer ist der Musiker, der den Störsender programmiert hat? * Warum müssen Bonnie und Greta weiter in der Spiegel-Station leben, obwohl der Sender auch so funktioniert? * Wieso empfängt Charlie unmittelbar nach der Deaktivierung des Störsenders Penelopes Nachricht? ** Wieso fragt sie, woher er "diese Frequenz" hat, und impliziert damit, dass sie diejenige ist, die die Nachricht empfängt? * Warum wollen Ben und Locke Jack davon abhalten, das Satellitentelefon zu benutzen? * Was hat Locke von Walt erfahren? * Warum spricht Jack von seinem Vater, als wäre er noch am Leben? * Warum ist niemand zur Totenfeier gekommen? * Was haben die Stecknadeln und das Muster auf der Karte in Jacks Wohnung zu bedeuten? * Wieso ist Minkowski nicht überrascht, als Jack sagt, dass er einer der Überlebenden von Flug 815 ist, obwohl Naomi bei ihrem ersten Kontakt mit den Überlebenden nur die Geschichte kannte, dass das Wrack von Flug 815 ohne Überlebende in einem Ozeangraben gefunden wurde? Staffel 4 4.01 Der Anfang vom Ende * Wie kann sich die Hütte bewegen? * Ist Hurleys Geld wirklich verschwunden? * Was macht Christian Shephard in Jacobs Hütte? * Wessen Auge sieht Hurley durch das Fenster? * Welche Bedeutung haben Hurleys Visionen, in denen Charlie vorkommt? ** Wer braucht, laut Charlie, Hurleys Hilfe? ** Was muss Hurley tun? * Wie kann Lewis Charlie sehen? ** Ist Lewis eine Halluzination? * Was steckt hinter Matthew Abaddons Angebot, Hurley in einer besseren Institution unterzubringen? * Wo ist Leonard Simms? 4.02 Für tot erklärt Daniel Faraday *Warum weint Daniel als er den Bericht in den Nachrichten sieht? *Warum wird Daniel als erstes aus dem Helikopter geworfen? *Warum sagt Daniel, dass Miles ihn umbringen würde, falls er die Waffe wegsteckt? Miles Straume *Was ist das für ein Gerät, welches Miles verwendet? *Was hat es mit seinen paranormalen Fähigkeiten auf sich? *Warum ändern sich die Fotorahmen an der Treppenwand sowie die Fotoinhalte rund um das Foto des Enkels herum, nachdem Miles wieder nach unten zur Mrs. Gardner gekommen ist? Charlotte Lewis *Warum glaubt sie nicht an den Fund des Fluges 815? *Wie kam der Eisbär nach Tunesien? *Wer schickte sie nach Tunesien? *Warum fragt sie so überrascht nach Claires Entbindung? *Warum war es ihr egal als Locke Ben erschießen wollte? Frank Lapidus *Warum ist Seth Norris an seiner Stelle geflogen? *Warum ist er Alkoholiker? *Warum war er trotz sanfter Landung so verletzt? *Warum hat er die Passagierliste auswendig gelernt? Naomi Dorrit *Wann fand ihr Treffen mit Matthew Abaddon statt? *Welche militärische Ausbildung beherrscht Naomi, um im Notfall für alle vier zu sorgen? *Warum glaubt sie, es könnten Überlebende des Fluges 815 auf der Insel sein? *Warum hat sie ein Foto von Desmond, wenn sie Ben sucht? Matthew Abaddon *Warum besteht er darauf, dass Naomi glaubt niemand hätte überlebt? Auf der Insel *Warum stürzte der Helikopter fast ab? Was war der wahre Grund? *Warum wurden die vier geschickt, Ben zu finden und warum gerade diese vier? *Verstreut sich das Licht wirklich anders auf dieser Insel? 4.03 Der Ökonom Auf der Insel * Wer ist mit R.G. auf Naomis Armreif gemeint? * Warum verhalten sich physische Objekte auf ihrem Weg zur Insel anders als elektromagnetische Signale? ** Wieso gab es einen 31-minütigen Zeitunterschied? ** Wieso sagt Daniel, die Ergebnisse seines Experiments seien nicht gut und „jenseits von merkwürdig“? *Warum warnt Daniel Frank davor, eine andere Route als die zu nehmen, auf der sie auf die Insel gekommen sind? *Wieso sagt Frank zu Daniel, er solle auflegen, wenn Minkowski ans Telefon gehe? * Was ist mit Jacobs Hütte geschehen? *Wieso hat Ben einen Raum voller verschiedener Währungen, Kleidung und Reisepässen von sich selbst? **Wieso ist der Raum versteckt? **Welchen Geschäften ist Ben in diesen Ländern nachgegangen? Sayids Vorausblende * Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen seit Sayid die Insel verlassen hat? * Wer ist Mr. Avellino? * Wer ist Der Ökonom? ** Wieso piept er Elsa 30 Minuten zu früh an? * Wer sind die Menschen auf Bens Liste? * Was ist passiert als Sayid das letzte Mal laut Ben auf sein Herz statt seine Waffe gehört hat? * Tragen Naomi und Elsa denselben Armreif? 4.04 Der Deal Auf der Insel * Für wen arbeitet Miles? * Wieso verlangt Miles genau 3,2 Millionen Dollar von Ben? ** Was weiß Miles über Ben? In der Zukunft * Wieso fand Kates Verhandlung in Kalifornien und nicht in Iowa statt? * Wieso schreit der Mann vor der Tür Kate zu „Wir hassen dich“? ** Wen meint er mit „wir“? * Wen gibt Kate als Vater an? * Wie erklärt Kate ihre Schwangerschaft? 4.05 Die Konstante Auf dem Frachter * Warum hat die Besatzung auf dem Frachter den Befehl keine Anrufe von Penelope Widmore entgegenzunehmen? * Warum nennt Frank Desmond einen Überlebenden von Flug 815 obwohl er die Passagierliste auswendig kennt? * Worüber will der Kapitän mit Frank sprechen? * Warum erinnert sich Minkowski an die Zeit, bevor er diese „Zeitreisen“ machte? ** Warum kann sich Desmond nicht an die Zeit auf der Insel erinnern? * Was hat Penny erforscht, was weiß sie über diese Insel und woher? * Warum sind die Kreuze auf dem Kalender verschiedenfarbig und was bedeuten die Farben? * Wer war der Mann auf der Beobachtungsplattform? Screenshot oder Screenshot 2 Auf der Insel * Erinnerte sich Daniel vor dieser „Zeitreise“ an Desmond als dieser ihn 1996 an der Universität besuchte? * Erinnert sich Daniel heute nach dieser „Zeitreise“ an Desmond als dieser ihn 1996 an der Universität besuchte? * Stand der Eintrag über Desmond Hume in Daniels Notizbuch bevor die Ereignisse in stattfanden? * Entstand der Eintrag über Desmond Hume in Daniels Notizbuch erst nach den Ereignissen in und hat Des somit die Zukunft verändert? * Warum ist Desmond Daniels Konstante? Desmonds Zeitreise * Erinnert sich Desmond an die Erlebnisse in ? * Was steht in dem Hauptbuch des ersten Kapitäns der Black Rock? ** Warum verkaufte Tovard Hanso dieses Buch, das seit über 150 Jahren in Familienbesitz war? ** Warum war Charles Widmore so sehr an diesem Buch interessiert? ** Wer waren die anderen Bieter und warum waren sie so sehr an diesem Buch interessiert? ** Warum waren alle Bieter bereit, eine so hohe Summe für das Buch zu bezahlen und was erhofften sie sich davon? * Hat Daniel es geschafft, Eloise den Weg durch das Labyrinth beizubringen, bevor sie starb? ** Falls nicht, wie konnte sie sich an etwas erinnern, was sie noch nie erlebt hat? ** Falls doch, hätte sie nicht, in der Zukunft sowie in der Gegenwart, Daniel Faraday als Konstante gehabt? Andere * Wie lautet die korrekte Peilung, um die Insel zu verlassen? ** Ist es 305° wie es Faraday zu Lapidus sagte? ** Ist es 325° wie es Ben zu Michael sagte? *** und es auf Desmonds Wandgemälde verewigt wurde? * Warum brauchte der Helikopter über einen Tag (laut Inselzeit), um den Frachter zu erreichen, während die Rakete "nur" 31 Minuten zu spät auf der Insel landete? **Liegt es möglicherweise nur an dem Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsunterschied zwischen Rakete und Hubschrauber? * Warum versuchte Penny, in dutzenden Briefen, Desmond zu kontaktieren obwohl sie die Beziehung beenden wollte? ( ) * Wenn Desmonds Bewusstsein von 1996 in seinem Körper 2004 war, wo war dann Desmonds Bewusstsein aus dem Jahre 2004? 4.06 Die andere Frau * Wie kann Harper so plötzlich im Dschungel auftauchen und wieder verschwinden? ** Ist Harper tot? * Wie steht Harper in Kontakt mit Ben, der sich in Lockes Gefangenschaft befindet? 4.07 Ji Yeon Auf dem Frachter * Wessen Blut befindet sich an der Wand von Desmonds und Sayids Raum? Vorausblenden *Warum ist Hurley froh darüber, dass niemand sonst kommt? 4.09 Konturen der Zukunft * Warum kann Ben Widmore nicht töten? 4.10 Die Operation Vorausblenden * Wie erscheint Christian Jack im Krankenhaus? * Wieso geht Claire mit Christian mit? * Wieso lässt Claire Aaron zurück? 4.11 Hüttenzauber Rückblenden *Wie kam Richard zum Festland? Auf der Insel * Warum sind Christian und Claire in der Hütte? * Warum sagt Christian, dass Locke niemandem erzählen soll, dass er Claire in der Hütte gesehen hat? 4.12 Die Rückkehr, Teil 1 Auf der Insel * Wieso tragen die Anderen ihre Verkleidungen, obwohl es niemanden mehr gibt, den sie damit täuschen könnten? Vorausblenden *Welche Pläne hat Sun für die Firma ihres Vaters? *Warum werden Charlie, Boone und Libby als die drei anderen Überlebenden genannt? 4.13 Die Rückkehr, Teil 2 * Warum steigt Claire nicht wie in Desmonds Vision in den Hubschrauber? Hat sich Desmond geirrt, hat sich die Zukunft geändert oder hat Desmond gelogen? Staffel 5 5.02 Die Lüge * In welcher Verbindung steht Jill zu Ben? 5.03 Die Bombe * Wie hat die U.S. Army die Insel gefunden? 5.04 Der kleine Prinz * Wer verfolgte das Kanu? 5.05 Dieser Ort ist der Tod * Warum griff das Rauchmonster Rousseaus Team an? 5.06 316 * Welche Verbindung hat Eloise Hawking zur Laternenmast-Station? * Wie kam das U.S. Army Foto von der Insel in den Laternenmast? * Wer ist der Mann, der die Bewegungen der Insel vorhersagen konnte? * Warum müssen diejenigen, die zurückkehren wollen, die Umstände des ersten Absturzes so gut wie möglich nachstellen? * Warum landen Jack, Kate und Hurley in der Vergangenheit? 5.07 Leben und Tod des Jeremy Bentham * Wieso sagt Christian Locke, er solle zu Eloise Hawking gehen? **In welcher Verbindung stehen sie zueinander? * Wie kamen Rousseaus und Daniels Karten von der Insel in die Hydra-Station? ** Wer schrieb die Hieroglyphen auf Daniels Karte und warum? 5.08 LaFleur * In welcher Zeit befanden sich Sawyer und die anderen als sie die riesige Statue sahen? * Wieso sind die Anderen und Dharma einen Waffenstillstand eingegangen? **Wie lange hielt dieser an und warum haben die Anderen schließlich die gesamte DHARMA Initiative ausgelöscht? * Wie kam Richard an dem Sonarzaun vorbei? * Was wollen die Anderen mit Pauls Leiche? 5.12 Tot ist tot * Warum erkannte Rousseau Ben nicht, als er in ihre Falle geriet, wenn er derjenige ist, der Alex entführt hat? * Warum behauptet Rousseau in einem Gespräch mit Sayid, sie hätte die Anderen nie gesehen? 5.13 Das Imperium schlägt zurück * Warum wollte Chang, dass Alvarez' Leiche zur Orchidee gebracht wird? * Wer hat Felix getötet und die Dokumente über den vorgetäuschten Oceanic 815 Absturz mitgenommen? 5.14 Die Variable * Wie und wann verließ Eloise die Insel? 5.16 Der Vorfall, Teil 1 * Warum besuchte Jacob die Leute gerade zu diesen bestimmten Momenten in ihrem Leben? **Woher wusste er von den Ereignissen? **Wie kann er die Insel verlassen? *Wer durchbrach den Aschekreis um die Hütte und wann passierte es? *Wann und warum verließ Jacob die Hütte *Wer benutzte die Hütte? *Warum befahl Ilana, die Hütte zu verbrennen? *Warum war Ilana in der Rückblende so bandagiert? *Welche Rolle spielt Ilana? *Welche Verbindung hat Ilana zu Jacob? Staffel 6 6.01 Los Angeles, Teil 1 Was meinte Juilet mit "Es hat funktioniert"? *Warum ist die Insel in den Seitwärtsblenden unter Wasser? *Wieso schützt ein Aschekreis vor dem Rauchmonster? 6.02 Los Angeles, Teil 2 *Warum sind die Tempelbewohner in Schwierigkeiten, wenn Sayid stirbt? *Woher weiß der Mann in Schwarz was Locke dachte, bevor er starb? *Warum ist das Wasser in der Quelle nicht mehr klar? *Wie wurde Sayid wieder zum Leben erweckt? *Warum ist der Mann in Schwarz enttäuscht von den Anderen? 6.03 Taxi in die Freiheit *Wie/wann/wo kam die Infektion/Dunkelheit in Sayids Körper? *Wie wurde Claire infiziert? *Wie konnte mit Claire dasselbe wie mit Sayid passieren, wenn sie bei "Christian" in der Hütte war? *Was machte Claire in den letzten drei Jahren? 6.04 Der Stellvertreter * Warum kann Sawyer den Jungen sehen, Richard aber nicht? * Auf wen bezieht sich "42 KWON" in der Höhle? * Wieso behauptet Pickett in , Jack stände nicht auf Jacobs Liste, obwohl Jacks Name an der Höhlenwand steht? 6.05 Der Leuchtturm *Wer baute den Leuchtturm und wann? *Wie kann der Spiegel Orte außerhalb der Insel reflektieren? 6.06 Bei Sonnenuntergang *Wie konnte der Mann in Schwarz durch Dogens Tod den Tempel betreten? 6.08 Kundschafter *Wie starben die restlichen Überlebenden von Flug 316? **Widmore behauptet, seine Leute wären nicht dafür verantwortlich. Wer war es dann? 6.09 Seit Anbeginn der Zeit *Wie kann ein Holzschiff die Statue zertrümmern? *Wie kommt die Black Rock so weit in den Dschungel? *Warum hat das Monster Richard als einzigen geschont? *Wie kann der Mann in Schwarz gleichzeitig das Rauchmonster und Isabella sein? *Warum möchte der Mann in Schwarz unbedingt, dass sich Richard ihm anschließt? *Warum möchte Jacob dem Mann in Schwarz unbedingt beweisen, dass er unrecht hat? 6.10 Die Fracht *Wieso fühlt Sayid nichts mehr? *Warum soll Jin "das Paket" sehen? 6.11 Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage *Wieso geht Desmond am Ende der Folge mit Sayid mit? 6.12 Alle lieben Hugo *Wieso ärgert es den Mann in Schwarz, dass Desmond keine Angst vor ihm hat, wenn dieser ihn für Locke hält? Aus welchem Grund sollte Desmond vor Locke Angst haben? *Warum fühlt sich der Mann in Schwarz von Desmond bedroht? 6.15 Über das Meer *Wie hat Mutter dafür gesorgt, dass sich Jacob und der Mann in Schwarz nicht gegenseitig töten können? *Was ist die Quelle? *Was meinte Mutter damit als sie sagte, wenn das Licht ausginge, würde es überall ausgehen? *Wie zerstörte Mutter das Dorf und den Brunnen? *Wieso kann Jacob die Insel verlassen und der Mann in Schwarz nicht? *Warum will Jacob nicht, dass der Mann in Schwarz die Insel verlässt? 6.16 Wofür sie gestorben sind *Warum ist Ana Lucia noch nicht so weit? 6.18 Das Ende, Teil 2 *Warum verwandelte sich Jack in der Quelle nicht auch in schwarzen Rauch? Epilog * Wie soll Walt Michael helfen? * Über welchen Job möchte Hurley mit Walt sprechen? Kategorie:Ungelöst Kategorie:Listen